Never Trust A Pretty Girl
by TheWritingMonster
Summary: Kendall should have know, never trust a pretty girl. Guess he'll never learn. Kendall/Jo and Jo/Jett. Kendall Centric One Shot


Just something I wrote about Kendall's relationship with Jo. Honestly I don't really like her character too much, their relationship seems a tiny bit superficial if you ask me but anyway. I also started writing this at 2:00 am so some things may not run together well, but oh well. Enjoy and leave me some reviews about your thoughts.

* * *

He's always had to learn to never be too trusting with the girls who took an interest in him. One smile from their glittery lips and a look from their shiny eyes, his promise would be broken, forgotten until she broke his heart.

And they _always_ did, but he would never learn.

When he came to L.A, the promise comes back like a raging animal snarling, echoing inside his head.

_Don't trust a pretty girl_

It was easy to keep his promise with the Barbie doll Jennifer's who reminded him of the Plastics from Mean Girls and Camille who was a force of nature, beautiful, but something he didn't want to mess with.

But Jo, beautiful, brown eyed, golden haired Jo rolled in; she was radiantly wonderful. His heart hammered loudly in his chest as if his ribs would crack; he was simply amazed by her.

His promise to himself was burned away by the sparkle of her smile.

In the battle _(wasn't much of a battle since his friends failed miserably) _to win the blond beauty he was the last one left, his chances seemed great. But he still wondered why his friends gave up after their initial tries; shaking his head he put the thought to the back of his mind.

_Right next to his battered, broken promise_

They're dating and he loves that everyone's (guys and girls) are throwing him jealous glances each time they walk together, their hands twisting together. He feels his blood rushing in his veins, his feet leaving the ground a feeling of joy surging through his entire body.

He couldn't be happier.

He had the _perfect_ girlfriend, she might be…

For some reason he can't finish the thought, almost as if the words refuse to appear. This bothers him just a little. And those words, forgotten till too late whisper like a nightmare to him.

_Don't trust a pretty girl._

_Never trust a pretty girl._

Yet he brushes, pushes, shoves, buries those words far away inside his mind. He doesn't want to believe he's not going to listen to those paranoid words that lay eggs of doubt in his heart.

Jo is _(not)_ the perfect girl for him.

He _(doesn't)_ love her more than life itself.

But those nagging words of doubt keep worming back from the back of his mind.

And he worries _(but not really)_ why she hasn't said 'I love you' after they've been together 6 months. She just kisses his mouth before he can let the words fall off his tongue. He forgets everything, his heart beating like a drum, his lungs ready to burst.

He's grinning when his friends see him and they don't even have to ask why his smile is about to rip his face in two. They all know that the beautiful golden blond actress was the reason for their friend's elation. Unlike him, they know (and worry) that it won't last long.

But they won't say a word.

_Never trust a pretty girl_

_They've got something ugly to hide_.

When he came back from tour he nearly had a panic attack at the sight of Jo getting cozy with Jett. He was worried that those echoing words in the back of his mind were more than true _(as they've always been)_.

But they couldn't be true; he was over reacting… wasn't he?

He found out later that Jett and Jo were love interests on a new show called New Town High. A sense of relief washed over him, but those words were still nagging, whispering to him every time he saw Jett lurking.

And why was she looking at Jett with the same look she gave him?

_Don't trust a pretty girl_

_Under the eyeliner is something ugly_

They were spending less time together as Jo's fame grew and the popularity of New Town High was almost like Friday Night Lights, he was worried their relationship would crumble because he barely got to see her. It didn't occur to him that maybe… his perfect girl could be getting tired of him.

He also failed to catch the lingering glances and sultry smile Jo would throw her co-star during interviews and award shows.

_Don't trust a pretty girl_

_All they know how to do is lie._

"Hey Jo, you want to have a picnic in the park?" he asked her, the hopeful look in his eyes was purely heartbreaking.

But she could care less, not that he would notice… at least not yet.

"Sorry Kendall, I have another photo shoot," she says looking apologetic giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Maybe tomorrow"

"Yeah, sure," he replied feeling slightly crushed as she flounces away her blonde curled hair shining as always.

Those words came back tapping him on the shoulder, screaming loudly into his ear.

_Don't trust her; she's only a pretty liar._

He worried that those words might be true and his relationship with the one girl just might actually _(not)_ be in love with.

The next day he went to her apartment hoping that they could still have their picnic. He knocked on the door and a flurry of suspect noises followed.

A curse that feel from Jo's lips ,a thud, like a body hitting the floor, the jingle of a belt buckle followed by the whisperings of clothes being pulled on.

"Jo… are you there?" he called through the door as he felt his heart cracking like a mirror being shattered.

The door swung open; Jo stood there, her eyes looking wild and wide, her lips were swollen, her clothes were disheveled and her hair was a mess. There was a heavy smell of sex and sweat wafting off her body; he had to fight against the urge to vomit.

"Sure Kendall, I'd love to," she said a fake perfectly plastic smile on her face.

"How could you… after what you did… with _him_," he hissed catching sight of Jett and trying to fight the tears blurring his vision.

"Kendall it's… it's not what you think," she splutters trying to grab onto the blond's arm as he turned away from her.

"No!" he shouted pulling his arm from her grasp. "That… that was exactly what I think… you slut, I LOVED YOU!"

The tears were streaming down his cheeks his voice raw, his heart felt like it had been ground to dust.

"Kendall…"

"Shut up, I'm tired of your excuses, lies, you're just like the others, we're done!" he yelled then ran, the basket full of food still held by his hand tightly while his chest grew emptier with each step.

"Jo… cheated on me," he coughed out when he made his way back to the apartment.

Instead of a chorus of 'I told you so's from his friends they pat him on the back giving him assurance that he'll be okay.

But he feels less than okay, less than alive.

He feels pathetic.

And when he goes to his room to cry more, those words come back full force like a tidal wave ripping into his mind, sinking into his lungs.

_Never trust a pretty girl_

_They're all pretty little liars_

The next day he ignored her and her empty promises of never betraying his trust again. He simply gave her an icy glare that would have made Satan pee his pants and went about his life.

He wouldn't let her break him again.

And he was glad that those words kept tumbling in his mind as a reminder and a warning when he saw a pretty girl with a glittery smile.

_Don't trust a pretty girl_

_Their tongues are full of lies_

He was surprised _(shocked really)_ by all the girls who were sending him girls, love letter and food _(some looked suspect)_ when the press found out he was single, he even got a signed hockey jersey from his favorite player.

"Kendall you almost have more fan mail than James," Carlos observed with wide eyes.

"No he doesn't," James shrieked girlishly to which the blond simply chuckled.

It had been a month since _her_, despite having a broken heart he was okay, that is until the next pretty girl came along and smiled at him, her teeth brighter than all the stars in the sky. And he'll get sucked in all over again.

But hopefully, _hopefully_ the next girl who caught his eye didn't have an ugly secret, or wasn't another pretty little liar.

_Don't trust a pretty girl_

_They're all pretty little liars_

_

* * *

_Believe it or not I was inspired by the show "Pretty Little Liars" in creating the title and the italicized thoughts that were written in to the story. Anyway I don't Big Time Rush or the characters, so leave me some reviews, I'm dying to know what you think. :)


End file.
